


One Time He Didn't

by BananaSins



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied Pairing, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "To be honest, the Elio I know wouldn’t disappear without first saying good-bye."Part of the Draw your Shipart template but I took liberties on including requests on writing as well.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semilunars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilunars/gifts).



> As I said in the summary, I offered to write the pairing as well if I can't draw them.
> 
> This drabble is born.
> 
> Also you can take this both ways, whether you ship them or not.

_ To be honest, the Elio I know wouldn’t disappear without first saying good-bye. _

He saw the girl’s eyes flicker, like he said something untrue, but Clark firmly believed he was speaking the truth.

Elio always bid his farewells, even if it pained him to leave so soon. Despite his rather intimidating aura, with how his brows were furrowed and how sharp his lips were, Elio was more of a cautious person--combined with his rather soft spoken nature, he wasn’t as approachable as people thought him to be. Elio always treated everyone he meets with respect, even if he barely knew them. That was how he was.

And for someone like Clark who was focused on only spending his energy on his research and lets everything else happen naturally, Elio’s company was appreciated--highly cherished, in fact, as he was no hindrance in his work and when Elio asked him to do something with him--like strike up small talk or ask him about his progress on his own research--it just made things less boring, made the phrase  _ “having company is better than working alone”  _ a fact and not just some empty words someone spoke from their  _ own _ experience, disregarding others’.

Clark continued to converse with Sophie, to find out he knew something she and her company didn’t--one guy broke the sudden silence that loomed in the air with his obliviousness, questioning everyone about  _ their _ silence. It was rather humorous, but Clark chose to keep his lips muted--he didn’t want to make the guy feel bad about being the guy that warded off the silence, and no one else laughed at him.

When the same guy took off to grab what Elio had left in this place, Clark’s mind wandered back to the same person they were searching for. It was no lie that the more Clark spent time with him, the more he grew fond of his company--his reason for searching him is more than just a mission he’d accepted, and it’s more than furthering his own researches--Elio was a friend from Rune Academy, and to think he never even bid farewell to his other friends left him in a dazed state.

Why didn’t he say goodbye?

Clark knew in his heart that even if he had Maria to help him, it would take a long time to reunite with him--he had a vague clue coming from Elio himself, but his own agenda splits the two things he needed to do into different paths. Even so, he  _ will  _ find him.

The guy came back, placing Elio’s belongings into the ground. Clark took the initiative to examine the things Elio had left behind--telling the others that it wasn’t proper to check on his stuff, but right now they had-- _ he had to _ , so they would know where he was.

As Clark read the map with the others, his focus was split from listening to them and recalling Elio's _ last words _ to him.

The memory flashed in front of him, turning the map they were checking into the image of Elio--his back turned on him, so that Clark was unable to see his face. It was from mere coincidence they’d crossed paths around the academy’s stone path, with no bystanders in sight. As Clark saw him leaving, he called his attention. Elio was baffled upon seeing him, but from that moment, Clark paid it no mind and asked how he was. When Elio flinched at his casual greeting, Clark became confused.

He was told Elio had somewhere to go, an important choice he took after convincing Headmaster Charle to let him go and pursue his dreams. Of course, Clark asked what those are, but Elio decided to not to share anything--an unusual behavior from him. He didn’t really hide anything from him, except for some instances like the feather pen he keeps on him, so this was really weirding him out.

And as the chance decided to fade away from the gentle gust of the breeze, Elio turned his back on him with the words that just confused him.

_ Better forget about ever meeting me. It's for your own good too. _

Clark told him to wait, but Elio left without any other word.

Once Sophie devised a plan with him, all was set--he would help them find Elio. Since they were Elio’s friends, it would mean they will know something that he didn’t, and combining their knowledge together will be one step closer to finding him. Nobody voiced their protests, and now that the discussion was over, it was time to prepare.

When Clark was left to his own musings, he noticed something white on the floor, underneath one of Elio’s pouches. He approached his stuff and knelt down, lifting the bag off the floor for a moment to retrieve a single white feather with purple near the tip. His eyes widened; wasn’t this Elio’s feather? Clark glanced back at his companions, who paid him no mind and were too busy with their light-hearted conversations.

Stealthily, he pulled a ring clip from inside his belt pouch. Clark poked a hole at the hollow shaft using the clip, then carefully placed everything back inside, reminding himself to lock the ring on his bag’s strap later. His fingers gently brushed the edge of the feather one final time before he closed the pouch. Elio may be missing, but at least an item from him--some kind of  _ part  _ of him was with him.

Clark will find him. Elio never said goodbye to him, as their time together isn’t over yet. No matter how long, or how much he will struggle…

Clark  _ will _ find him.


End file.
